


Eternally Yours

by angelus2hot



Category: Hercules: The Legendary Journeys
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Het
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-23
Updated: 2012-02-23
Packaged: 2017-10-31 14:49:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/345319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hercules realizes even though Deianeira is gone from his world she will never be far from him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eternally Yours

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** Eternally Yours  
>  **Fandom:** Hercules the Legendary Journeys  
>  **Rating:** PG  
>  **Word Count:** 1,005  
>  **Prompt:** eternal love  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** Hercules/Deianeira  
>  **Summary:** Hercules realizes even though Deianeira is gone from his world she will never be far from him.  
>  **A/N:** written for my bingo card at [love_bingo](http://love-bingo.livejournal.com)

With his shoulders slumped in sadness, Hercules walked into the clearing. His footsteps crumpled the grass beneath his feet. It had been a little over six months since the last time he had came to this place. It was the one place he wished he had never had to visit and the one place he would always come back to.

One year, six months and thirteen days had passed since Deianeira had been cruelly taken from him by his stepmother’s quest for vengeance against him for a crime not of his making. In that length of time the only thing that he had changed was instead of coming home to see her, he now had to visit her grave. At any given time when he wasn’t helping others, he spent most of his time sitting by his families’ graveside talking to his late wife.

He knew Iolaus was worried about him. But his grief wasn’t something he could control. His best friend wanted him to pray to the gods; at least some of them, to help heal his wounds. But Hercules knew better. The gods already knew how much he was hurting and how much he missed her; they just didn’t care. Nor, would they do anything if they did. They were all too scared of Hera.

But it didn’t matter. There was nothing they could do to take away his pain even if they wanted to. Hercules knew he would never get over her. He also knew there was nothing to the adage that time heals all wounds because it sure hadn’t healed his. It didn’t matter how much time had passed every day he missed her more. He missed holding her, hearing her laughter, knowing she was there waiting for him and watching her face light up when he walked into a room. But most of all he missed loving her. It was a most precious gift. One he hadn’t realized how precious it was until it was taken from him.

“Deianeira.” He whispered her name as he knelt down on the ground. “I’m sorry I wasn’t back sooner. There was a monster attacking a village. That’s what took me so long to get back.” Hercules reached out a hand and gently caressed the stone in front of him. “But I’m here now.” 

For hours he sat beside her grave and told her everything he had done lately. From the people he had helped, to those who had tried to help him. He told her about Iolaus and the trouble his best friend had gotten himself into with the ladies in the last town they had visited together. But most of all he told her about how hard it was to go on without her, about how much he missed her and how he wished he could see her once more.

 _Hercules_

The wind ruffled his hair as he heard a voice whisper his name. Hercules turned around to see who it could be but no one was there. With a shrug of his shoulder he turned towards Deianeira’s grave stone once more. 

_Hercules_

Goose bumps rose on the back of his neck as he spun around again to see who was calling his name. “Who’s there?” When no one answered he continued, “If that’s you, Iolaus, it’s not funny.” He waited for a moment but still no one came forward, not even his best friend. Hercules closed his eyes and began to talk to his wife once more. Soft, whispered words of ‘I miss you’ and ‘I will always love you’ slipped from his lips.

“Hercules?”

He opened his eyes to see his best friend standing in front of him. “Was that you this whole time?”

“Was what me?”

“Come on, Iolaus. Were you the one calling my name for the last few hours?”

Iolaus looked at his best friend as if he had lost his mind. “I just got here. I called your name, yeah but it was the first time. And I didn’t hear anything as I was walking up here.”

“Huh. I could have sworn I heard.... Never mind. What are you doing here?”

“I was in town and a little boy came running in the tavern and said a flying man had grabbed his mother. Every one ignored him, Herc. When I asked what the problem was, they said that as long as they didn’t try to stop the man from taking who and what he wanted once a year then the rest of the town was safe. And they could live in peace without fear for the rest of the year. Although they did admit that usually he only took men, last year it was the boy’s father but apparently this year he’s branching out by taking the mother as well. We can’t let this little boy become an orphan. We have to stop this man, or whatever he is, Herc.”

Hercules held up his hand. “We will, Iolaus.” Hercules turned to face the gravestone. “I have to go, Deianeira. But I’ll back as soon as I can.” He lowered his voice as he whispered once more. “I will always love you.”

_I will always love you, my love_

A soft smile played at the corners of his mouth as he realized exactly who had been calling his name. Deianeira. He hadn’t known, hadn’t even realized she was still here, in this place with him. Once more he reached out to touch the stone. “Forever mine, Deianeira.” He whispered it so softly he was sure nothing or no one could have heard him.

_Eternally yours, Hercules._

Again the wind carried the whispered words to him and once more he could feel the goose bumps as they traveled up his body. To know that Deianeira was still with him, at least in some small way, was more than he had ever hoped for. 

The smile spread across his face and without another word, he turned and began to run towards the town with Iolaus hurrying to catch up.


End file.
